The objective of the Cancer Information Dissemination and Analysis Center (CIDAC) covering cancer diagnosis and therapy is to promote the exchange of technical information between cancer researchers on a world-wide basis by contributing to the active dissemination of research results in the area of cancer detection, diagnosis, staging, prognosis, treatment, and rehabilitation.